


Standards

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Look I think I'm funny, Love Confessions, M/M, that's what matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: A confession from his crush is not what he expected that day, but he was glad it did. Even if he did have a hit list afterward.





	Standards

“Wanna go on a date with me?” 

The words echoed in Terushima’s head as he processed that Futakuchi Kenji had just asked him out. The same Futakuchi Kenji that he’d been pining over for months had just asked him out, on a date. A real one. 

And shit he needs to respond and stop standing around with his mouth open. A cocky grin found its way on to his face as he took a step back, ready to accept and possibly make Futakuchi pay for his food later. 

“I’m sorry, but I have standards,” he said. 

Wait, what? That wasn’t what he’d wanted to say. 

Futakuchi’s eyebrows raised, an expression of disbelief evident on his face. Terushima had messed up, he knew. 

“Please, Yuuji. We both know that your standards aren’t particularly high, and let’s be real, I meet every one of your standards. I’m exactly your type,” he said, a scowl etched on to his face. 

Terushima felt his shoulders relax in relief. Futakuchi knew him well. 

“Oh is that so? Pray, tell then,  _Kenji_ , what are my standards? If they’ve sunk low enough that you reach them?” 

Futakuchi’s scowl was slowly morphing into a smug grin. Terushima hated how much he loved it. Hated what it was doing to his heart that felt like it was beating out of his chest. 

“So we established early on, you have a thing for brunet’s. Short haired brunet’s at that, what a coincidence that I have satisfied standard numbers one and two. Then there’s the whole personality thing you have going on. You  _like_  sarcastic assholes. Now, here’s the thing, you also like people who are taller than you. Coincidence?”

He could feel his face heating up as Futakuchi spoke. He really was nailing it. Surely that wasn’t everything but he knew his own body had betrayed his feelings on the matter. 

“Yes, a coincidence. How could you possibly know all that?” He grumbled. 

Futakuchi laughed, and if he could make a laugh like that come out of his mouth forever, he’d be a lucky man. 

“Well, you should probably reconsider ever telling your setter anything again. He’s surprisingly willing to give up any and all information concerning you.”

Terushima drew in a breath as Futakuchi took a step closer, the space between them becoming shared breathing space. If it was possible, he was sure his heart would have run in the opposite direction already. 

“Futamata is a dead man, but he couldn’t have told you everything,” he said, eye flicking down to the other’s lips briefly. 

“Bobata might have mentioned your crush on me,” Futakuchi laughed. 

Terushima cut him off with a soft kiss. If he was going to get called out for his feelings, he was going to benefit. He pulled away quickly, mindful that they were still in public. 

“So, you gonna buy me dinner tonight then? You know, since you asked me out and all that. How embarrassing.” 

The scoff that sounded as Futakuchi turned in the opposite direction, pausing only to raise an eyebrow as if to ask ‘aren’t you coming?’, made him smile. Sure, it wasn’t the best confession he’d ever had, but it came from the one he wanted. That’s what he told himself later as he stuffed his face with food. 

He’d kill Bobata and Futamata when he saw them next, but maybe he’d thank them. He probably wouldn’t have a boyfriend without them after all. 


End file.
